The lost brigade
by mike2324232
Summary: Slight AU where there is a group of lost boys(and girls) who fight against the evils of pan. There are four OCs. Rated T for violence. Sorry the intro is so short, chapters will get longer.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**chapter 1: Introduction**

Luke ran through the forest, with lost boys hot on his trail. He knew this island just as well as they did, if not better, he knew he could lose them but he decided to let them tag along with him for a little while. He finally reached the place he was going to. He came to a cliff, knowing that no one would be able to jump it he decided to put the lost boys to the test. He waited for them to catch up, then finally after about a minute or so they finally caught up to him. They both drew their weapons and were about to strike when Luke jumped off the cliff. To them it appeared as if he had died, but what they hadn't known is that he was more then what he seemed. The lost boys gave up and began to walk back, as they did Luke floated back up to the edge of the cliff, and silently walked away from the area. He walked farther and farther until he reached his camp. Unlike Pan's camp this one was completely secret, not even Pan could track is exact position. He was greeted by the only three other people who saw what he did when they saw Pan.

"Where have you been?" Samantha asked.

"Evading Pan's lost boys. Why, were you worried about me Sammy?" Luke replied. He knew this would get a reaction from his best friend.

"We were all worried about you Luke." Dean said.

"Yeah, you can't just say your going out with no backup and no plan." Jane Said joining the discussion.

"Look guys we have been here for a very long time, we have got to find some leverage against pan, that's what i was trying to do." Luke replied to them all.

Luke was the oldest of the four, even though he was only 15, he had shadowy black hair and emerald green eyes. The next oldest was the 14 year old known as Samantha. She had brown hair, and blue eyes, and was constantly looking out for the other two. Jane and her 13 year old brother Dean both had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. The four of them had always looked out for each other and they knew that somewhere, some way, they would defeat Pan. They made up a group of people called the lost brigade, and this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrival

**Chapter 2: New Arrival**

Samantha and Luke were walking through the forest when all of a sudden they heard a portal open up nearby. They hid and watched as three people stepped out of the portal. Two of them were older adults, one male, one female, and the third was a kid, about 14 or so, being held captive by the two adults. The two kids watched as the lost boys came up and a deal went terribly wrong. The lost boys killed the man and pan's shadow got the girl. They had seen this before, many times. They followed the group of lost boys who had taken the boy captive. About halfway back to pan's camp the boy did something unexpected, he escaped his bonds and ran. Luke and Samantha seized this chance to find him, and rescue him. The two split up, Luke followed the boy, while Samantha used her abilities to keep the lost boys occupied. Luke caught up just as several lost boys cornered the boy. Luke drew his staff, and got ready for a fight. He waited until the lost boys were just about to attack, and then he stepped in. He jumped in front of the boy, and swung his staff, blocking all the attacks from the lost boys. He then proceeded to knock the lost boys over.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Luke, and I'm probably your best chance of getting away from here alive." Luke said replying to the question.

They ran for a while until they were joined by Samantha. Then reached the camp, and finally were met by Jane and Dean.

"So who are you people?" The boy asked.

"We should be asking you the same question." Samantha replied.

"I'm Jane, and this is my twin brother Dean." Jane said introducing herself.

"I'm Samantha." Samantha said, after glancing at Luke to make sure it was ok.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Henry… Henry Mills." Henry said.

"Pan must have a reason for wanting you so badly, he has never hired adults to do his dirty work." Luke speculated.

"Pan? As in Peter pan? This must be Neverland then." Henry realized

"Yeah, you surprised yet?" Dean asked.

"Not really, I had a feeling it existed somewhere. I personally believe that all fairy tales have some kind of truth to them." Henry said.

Luke, Samantha, Jane, and Dean exchanged a series of glances saying.

_You don't think_

_He must be_

_But that's impossible_

_Everything's possible here guys._

"You believe in everything?" Luke asked.

"Yeah why?" Henry said.

"I think I know why Pan wants you." Luke said.

"What why?" Henry asked.

"You are the truest believer, the only thing that can save Pan." Luke said.

"Save him from what?" Henry asked.

"Growing up."


	3. Chapter 3: Powers and Shadows

**Chapter 3: Powers and Shadows**

"What do you mean I can save pan?" Henry asked trying to get his mind around things.

"When he first came here he was an adult, he became young again but at a price, he only had a certain amount of time before his youth ran out." Luke explained.

"But how can I save him?" Henry questioned.

"Well no one knows for sure but we have heard that the truest believer has the largest amount of power ever recorded in magical history." Samantha said.

"And you think I'm the truest believer?" Henry asked.

"We know you are we could sense your magic as soon as you stepped out of the portal." Jane explained.

"My magic?" Henry said with surprise.

"Yeah, you have powers, very unique powers." Dean said.

"How do I go about controlling these powers?" Henry asked.

"We aren't entirely sure how you can control them, but I will see if I can teach you what I can." Luke said, "I can teach you powers of the wind."

"And I can teach you the powers of water." Samantha said.

"I can teach you powers over earth." Jane said.

"And I can teach you powers over fire." Dean said.

"Thank you."

Over the next four hours the four elementlists trained Henry in the ways of their magic. Then after Henry had finally mastered the four elements they decided it was time for some field practice. Jane and Dean took Henry out to practice his skills on a patrol of lost boys.

"Alright Henry do you think you're ready to test your skills on some lost boys?" Jane asked.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Henry asked.

"Positive, now get ready, here they come." Dean said.

The trio went silent and waited for the patrol to come. As the patrol got close, Jane mumbled something under her breath, and the patrol was trapped by a small cage made of earth. Dean, Henry, and Jane Jumped down from the trees into the cage. The lost boys drew their weapons, Jane and Dean prepared for a battle. Henry prepared as best he could. He could see the lost boys they had chosen to corner just so happened to be the same ones who captured him the first time. Jane mumbled another spell and a chunk of earth slammed into the nearest lost boy. Dean said a spell and his hand lit on fire, he hurled the fire ball at the second lost boy, leaving the third one to Henry. The big lost boy took a step forward, Henry tried to use wind powers, but he couldn't aim. He tried to use water, but the lost boy simply deflected it. The lost boy was about to swing his sword when Henry's eyes flashed a golden color, and the lost boy's sword was thrown out of his hands and onto the ground. The lost boy began to try hand to hand combat, but Henry's eyes flickered again and the lost boy was on the ground, unconscious. Just as they thought the battle was done something strange happened, a fourth lost boy jumped into the cage from the trees, Jane and Dean jumped back recognizing the boy. Henry followed their example and stepped back. The boy mumbled an incantation and suddenly the cage was filled with shadows. The shadows started to try and attack them. Dean created a fire ball and warded them away from him, Jane slammed a piece of rock into a second one, and Henry just stood there. A third shadow swooped down at Henry. His eyes flickered gold, and the shadow vanished. Henry followed Dean's example and created a ball of fire in his hand to ward off the shadows.

"You will regret that." The lost boy said, dematerializing into the shadows.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"One of Pan's most trusted lost boys, he is a shadow mage." Jane explained.

"I take it he is dangerous." Henry said.

"There are only 6 things more dangerous than him." Dean said.

"Whats more dangerous them him?" Henry asked.

"Pan, Luke, Samantha, myself, Dean, and you." Jane said.

"I'm more dangerous than him?" Henry asked.

"You are more dangerous than most things on this island." Dean said.


End file.
